


Краеугольный камешек

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: По 3 серии 3 (!) сезона; опосредованный и все пронизывающий даблджей, которому не мешают статусы врагов и мертвецов, шерлок|джон и джон/мэри.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * краеугольный камень: «...для неверующих камень, который отвергли строители, но который сделался главою угла, камень претыкания и камень соблазна...».

"Слабое место"

Поселившийся в его Чертогах Джим Мориарти болтает бессвязно, бесконечно и чертовски эмоционально. Конечно, мёртвым не нужны передышки, не нужны промежутки в словах на вдохи и выдохи. Но живой или мёртвый, Мориарти остаётся актёром, даже с простреленной головой, даже в разуме Шерлока. Особенные паузы - театральные или от подступающих приступов безумия, кто уж поймёт - припасены для одного: он снова начнёт говорить о Джоне Уотсоне. И это становится личным проклятием Шерлока Холмса. Слишком мало подсказок дает Мориарти детективу. Всё чаще мёртвый враг будто забывает хищно следить за его метаниями по Чертогам, когда он пытается распутать, обезвредить преступную сеть, и срывается в монологи на тему его друга. Ужасно, но не удивляет. Ведь Джон слабое место Шерлока? И Мориарти это знает. По возвращении Шерлока в Лондон Мориарти комментирует безостановочно и абсолютно всё: от цвета пуговицы на джоновой рубашке до гипотетических эмоций Джона на какие-нибудь ещё более гипотетические ситуации, от степени небритости до подходящей эпитафии и облицовочного камня надгробия. Когда Шерлоку кажется, что это сведёт его с ума, он запирает Мориарти подальше и понадёжней в своих Чертогах. Единственная милость, которой он проявляет уважение к своему застрелившемуся врагу, посаженному теперь на цепь - не закрывает ему рот кляпом. И это спасает Шерлока, когда он, раненый и умирающий, снова слышит о Джоне из уст Мориарти...

"Сила кошмаров"

Джон пока ещё спокойно спит в обнимку со своей женой. Спокойно, почти счастливо: ему снятся кошмары. У него нет Чертогов, как у Шерлока, но есть пространство снов. Всегда было. Место ясное и понятное ему, где он действует, балансируя между разумным и эмоциями, где права лишь интуиция, где спасает вера в собственную удачу. Его кошмары избирательны, удовлетворительны. Шерлок бы в них все ноги переломал, а Джону и его ночным спутникам ничего, привычно, и даже хорошо. Правда теперь, с насыщенной жизнью реальности, ведь Джон снова в деле и надеется сбросить плюс три килограмма, его привычные сны всё более редкие. И Джимми, любимый его кошмар, укоризненно качает головой - мол, ты совсем меня забываешь, милый. Но Джон не забывает, Джон помнит и снова его ведёт безумный тёмный взгляд через погони, пожары, стаи волков, воронов и наркоманов, ведёт к пробуждению на рассвете с чувством неизъяснимой легкости и чего-то неугасающего, светлого, до невозможности чистого. Ночью он проходит очищение гневом, яростью, болью. Он без удержу пьёт коктейль кошмаров из смеси хладнокровия, паники; то серьёзный, то масляно подмигивающий враг рядом, нашёптывает ему в затылок сладко и зло, заставляет Джона бежать, не останавливаться. Не уступать врагу, верить в себя и не сдаваться. Утром Джон вновь собран, спокоен и готов ко всему, что угодно. Если он не умрёт и снова настанет ночь, будет и новая возможность выспаться, придти в себя.

"Мертвы, живы, не в порядке"

Шерлок не умирает, идёт на поправку; Джон жив. Но не в порядке всё. И все. Худшим Джону кажется то, что у него нет сил собрать себя из разлетающегося ничтожного ни-че-го. Мэри-Мэри. Джон верит вновь выжившему Шерлоку. Да, наверное, он сможет простить. Конечно, нет никаких совершенно особых причин не сделать этого, кроме ушедшей веры и пришедшей боли. Джон верит Джимми из кошмаров: "Ай-ай-яй, папочка же не оставит своего ребенка?". Они валяются на унылом пепелище, и нет живого огня. Его Джим кривит губы, говорит, что сломанный Джон это скучно и пошло, фу, Джонни, поправляйся. Над Джоном давно никто не сюсюкал столь мерзостно. Джон в ответ находит силы только на слабые отголоски ярости. Теперь костяшки его пальцев перемазаны красным, лицо Джима разбито в кровь. Только больше ничего не меняется, и жалостливо-издевательский оскал личного кошмара по-прежнему раздражает.

Джон больше не спит с Мэри. Джон не разговаривает с Мэри. Если уж так продолжать, со "спать" и "говорить" отлично справляется ночной Джим. А днём попытки тактичного молчания и выманивания флэшки А.Г.Р.А. предпринимает Шерлок. Но безуспешные - с джоновым "нет" он пока соглашается. К новой ночи Джон вновь проваливается во тьму, в пепел. Он почти засыпает во сне, смутно осознавая, что реальным утром проснётся серым и никогда никуда не вернётся, так почти было после падения его друга. Кошмар в кошмаре, когда двойная ловушка действительно умерщвляет. Однако этого не случается. Его будит истошный крик. Опять Джимми. Очень серьезный, сосредоточенный. Без безумства во взгляде и говорящий самые безумные вещи. Джим говорит долго, почти монотонно. Джим тыкает молодой зеленой ветвью в его грудь пока, наверное, не достаёт до сердца. Да, Джон, твой самый страшный кошмар в реальности, не во сне. Самое время тебе очнуться, доктор Уотсон.

Утром Джон подумает, что отлично выживает в кошмарах и чёрта с два он отступится сейчас от самых прекрасных людей, когда-либо появлявшихся в его судьбе. Сердце его не умерло под тоннами серого пепла, ни после Афганистана, ни после смерти и возвращения единственного друга, ни сейчас. Живое, верное, прощающее, его сердце кровоточит. Он будет отцом. Его лучший друг будет крёстным. Его жена... он любит её, в конце концов.

"Быть с Джоном"

У Мэри всё ещё есть Джон. Наверное, этого достаточно. Но никогда она не думала, что всю её жизнь колоссальное облегчение будет связано с новым уровнем страха. Вынужденно открывшись, она готова была к разному. А её мужчина после долгого времени обдумывания отказался от информации о её прошлом. Достойный поступок человека, которого она имела смелость полюбить, чьей женой стала и которому будет верна до самой смерти, и не важно - ранней или поздней. Только когда Мэри говорила, что Джон разлюбит и не простит, именно это она и имела в виду. Миссис Уотсон достаточно умна, чтобы знать, как много всего способен принять от своих близких её супруг, и подозревать о тех нескольких вещах, что он не сможет преодолеть. Мэри не расстраивается, не жалеет - будь возможность всё изменить, она повторила бы свой путь от начала до конца, ведь он привел её к Джону Уотсону. Но кое-чего она чертовски боится. Мэри счастливо и легко, Джон не узнал. Ей же самой от собственного сундука с наследством прошлого не избавиться никогда. У неё нет драгоценных Чертогов, как у Шерлока, ей не снятся любимые сны-кошмары, как Джону. У Мэри есть выполненное задание, и этого тоже достаточно.

"Быть с Джоном". Внимательные карие глаза, взгляд ворона на свою добычу, Джеймса Мориарти - на свою исполнительницу... Врут те, кто называл Джеймса лишь консультантом для преступников. У будущей "Мэри Уотсон" инструкции, и они недвусмысленны. И Мэри, заглядывая в бездну глаз своего нанимателя, не спрашивает: "Почему". Много о чём другом также держит язык за зубами, инстинкт выживания и немного женской интуиции подсказывают молчать. Она исполняет план безукоризненно, она действительно одна из лучших. Плохая девочка стала хорошей, лягушка обернулась принцессой, Снежная королева превратилась в настоящую Герду; из "существования до" остались только память и навыки, ну а задание стало её единственной новой жизнью. Которой она теперь предана до последнего вздоха. По собственному выбору. Она стала стеной, сдержавшей боль и угасание человека, потерявшего своего друга, партнёра, стала его соблазном жить. Но это был слишком проницательный Джеймс, выбравший именно её, но это стал Джон со слишком большим кровоточащим сердцем. Стена увилась растущими зелёными побегами.

Миссис Уотсон не перестать бояться и не перестать радоваться, что муж не в курсе, как в каждом её объятии, как в каждом её слове и в самой настоящей искренней её любви кроется задание третьего человека и исток, причина его задания, о которой она однажды так и не решилась узнать. Мэри учится принимать страх и радость, учится жить почти нормальной жизнью жены почти нормального Уотсона. Одного Мэри не забыть: краеугольный камень сложенной вокруг Джона защиты и их сложных отношений носит имя "Джим Мориарти".

**Author's Note:**

> Март 2014


End file.
